


Sweetheart Candies

by NoirAngel011



Series: Blue Butterfly -Pricefield Oneshots. [14]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Chloe is the best girlfriend ever, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluffy, Girlfriends - Freeform, Lesbians, Lesbians Cuddling, Max Is Adorable, duh - Freeform, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: Chloe has a special surprise for Max on valentines day. Max loves her girlfriend and everything is good.





	Sweetheart Candies

Max woke up to something soft and fuzzy rubbing her cheek. She groaned and tried to roll over, grasping at a few more minutes of sleep. There was a blockade next to her though and she couldn’t move. Max reached up and rubbed her eyes, blinking them open blearily.

The fuzzy thing next to her was a large pink bear. Max realized that Chloe was the person next to her.

“Morning, baby.” Chloe said, running her fingers through Max’s hair. Max smiled, grabbing the bear and rolling over, hugging it while she laid her head in Chloe’s lap. Chloe giggled and leaned down, kissing Max’s forehead making the smaller girl smile.

“Happy valentines.” Chloe said. Max rolled away, sitting up and leaning against the pillows. The bedroom felt new, it was different to her. They had just moved into their new apartment for Max’s sophomore year of college and finally got to share a bed. Max liked the room though, mostly because she liked being close to Chloe.

“What did you do?” Max asked. Chloe only acted cutesy like this when she had done something bad. Chloe giggled. She hummed and laid her head down on Max’s shoulder, cuddling into her.

“Nothing, I just love you.” Max could tell Chloe was lying. She had that sweet tone in her voice that gave it away. Max raised an eyebrow at her, wrapping her arm around the bluenette, pulling her closer.

“So, should I go down to the kitchen and find out what you did or did you want to tell me first?” Max tapped her finger against Chloe’s nose, still hugging her bear next to Chloe. She could see the kitchen light across the hall on, and she knew that she had turned it off when she went to bed last night, after Chloe had already turned in. Chloe giggled and sat up, springing out of the bed. Max followed suit, carrying her bear as she led the way to the kitchen, Chloe trailing behind her.

“Chloe! You’re so sweet” Max jumped up and hugged Chloe, kissing her cheek.

Pink and red rose petals littered the floor. The counters were covered in heart shaped confetti. Chloe had bought all of Max’s favorite candies and laid them out on the island. Chloe had turned the room into a valentines paradise. Max was still carrying her bear a she went over to the island. She pulled out a bar stool. The cover had been replaced from a dull blue to a fuzzy pink.

“That’s not all, I’m going to make you breakfast.” Chloe came up behind Max and hugged her, resting her head on top of Max’s. Max giggled.

“You? Cooking? Oh boy I can’t wait!” Max teased, nuzzling into her pink bear. Chloe pulled away from her, walking over to the fridge and yanking it open.

“Are you forgetting who my parents are missy? I can cook.” Chloe said as she pulled out a carton of eggs and a loaf of bread. Max laughed, reaching for a lindor chocolate laying on the counter.

Max watched as Chloe cooked. Chloe was so amazing. Max had no idea what she would do without her. Max giggled as Chloe dropped the spatula onto the kitchen floor.  


“Great going, Captain.” Max said as Chloe grabbed it up off the ground and tossed it into the sink. She grabbed another one from the jar on the counter and went back to her cooking.

“Aye aye that’s how I roll.” Chloe smiled over her shoulder at Max as the brunette buried her face into the bear giggling.

After breakfast, Chloe scooped Max and her bear up and tossed her down onto the couch, making the smaller girl giggle. Chloe sat down next to her and wrapped her arms around Max, resting her chin on Max’s shoulder. Max scooted over so she was completely in Chloe’s lap.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Chloe asked her, pulling their favorite fuzzy blanket around her and Max. Max nodded yes and leaned back so she was resting her head on Chloe's chest.

Chloe flicked the TV on and pt on Bladerunner, which she always had saved in the DVR. Max laughed lightly. They had probably seen this movie at least a thousand times but it was still just as sweet to see Chloe get so engrossed in it, even though she knew literally every line.

Max hugged her bear closer and snuggled into Chloe as the movie started, content just being safe in her girlfriend’s arms.

“Chloe?” Max asked, looking up at the bluenette.

“Yeah, Super Max?” Chloe broke her eyes away from the screen to look at Max.

“I love you,” Max smiled and Chloe’s heart melted. Max was just too damn cute for her own good.

Chloe leaned down and pressed a kiss to Max’s lips.

“I love you too.”


End file.
